I'm A What? And Have A What?
by ChojisGirl
Summary: I can't think of anything for a summary right now. i'll put one up later.
1. Profile

Name:Darkasia(Dark)Mousy.  
Age:3.  
Family:Mom(Tifiny),Sister(Angelica).  
Hair color and Designe:purple styeld like envy's but shorter.  
Eye color:purple  
Clothes:A sundress,sandle's,pig tails(with ribon's).  
Discription:You live with your mom and half you and your sister don't know who your dad's is 10 year's apart.  
You'll find out more about your self later on.


	2. Prologe

~Your p.o.v~  
You,your mom and sister where at a resterant when you said you had to use the bathroom and went by yourself for the first(remember your are 3).When you where heading back to your table when a large bald man with white puplis eye's and whering black grabed scremed loud enought for everyone in the resturant to the man hit you hard on the back of the head and you drifted into darkness.

~Tiffiny's(mom)p.o.v~  
You where waiting for your youngest daughter Darkasia to come back from the bathroom when you herd someone screeme."AAAAAHHHHHHH""mom that sounded like Darkasia."said that moment you see one of the "seven deadly sin's" holding a knocked out Darkasia."Let go of my daughter Gluttony!"you just ran with Darkasia in his hand' ran to HQ(the restorant is across the street from HQ.)to talk to Riza and Roy."Glutony kidnaped Darkasia!"you yelled.(Tiffiny and Angelica are state alchemist.)

~Angelica's(sister)p.o.v~  
As your mom ran to HQ,you ran after the chased him to the forist when he stoped.`Why did he stop?`you asked than you saw three other sin's.(I'm going to be lazy and just say that it is Lust,Sloth, and if your wondering why they kidnaped Dark is because they needed a young person for a hostage.)Lust walked over to Gluttony and looked at than Dark's eye's shot open.

~Your p.o.v~  
Your eye's shot a woman with strate hair walked over to you and said "It's is no need to be name is Sloth,what's your's?""My name is i've seen those symbl's befor."you other tall woman said"Really?Where?""My mommy say's I have say's it only show's up when my daddy is near 's why I have a ribbion on my forhead.""Who's your dad?"asked the man with green hair."I don't know!""Do you know your mom's name?"he asked."Yea it's Tiffiny."you you said your mom's name his eye's widened.(Let's just say you know who Lust is.)"What's wrong Envy?"asked Lust."I know who tis little girl 's.....


	3. Part 1

~Envy's p.o.v~  
You just relized who Darkasia is.`I know I fucked around with tiffiny,But I didn't think this would happen.`"What's wrong Envy?"Lust asked you."I know who this little girl 's....my daughter!!!""Are you sure?"asked sloth."Yes.""She is so adorable!!!!"Lust and Sloth said while both huging Dark.

~Riza's p.o.v~  
You where sitting on the coach in Roy's sat next to whene he was about to say someting when the flew open."Riza,Roy!Gluttony kidnaped Darkasia!"Tiffiny yelled."Are you sure!?"Roy said."Yes!!""Well we beter go find her."you all where headed to the forist.

~Angelica's p.o.v~  
`Did that guy just say that my sister was his daughter?`"So your my daddy?"asked your little guy shook his head yes and Dark was really happy about mom,Riza,and Roy came up behind you."What's wrong?Did they do something to Dark?"asked ."No."The 4 humunculi had just noticed the 4 of ran out to the Dark ran to you and gave your leg a hug.

~Your p.o.v~  
After huging Angey's leg she said"Do you want to go home and get some ice cream and play any game you want?"It was very rarely your sister said that so you answered"YEAH!!!""Okay let's go."You hopped on her back and went and Angelica had a lot of fun."Maby we should do this more often."she said"uh huh."you said and than you put you to bed and said that she would see you in the morning.

~Tiffiny's p.o.v~  
"Envy,why did you have my daughter?""She's not just your daughtuer she's my daughter too.""I was just trying to make sure that she didn't know her father was a humunculi and that she was half of one.""Now come on 's know what try to spend as much time as you can with her because this will be the last time you see her."Than the humunculi ran off."I'll have the Elric brothers protect her."said Roy."How about haveing Dark stay with me untill they get hear?"asked Riza."Yeah,I guess that would be the best idea right now."you said."I'll come by tomarow and pick her up."


	4. Part 2

~Your P.O.V~  
You woke up the next morning and put on a prittey orenge sundress and put your hair in saw and your sister walked over and gave a gave you a smile and you went to the kitchen."I have a surprise for you Dark."Really!"" are going to go with for the if you want to come see me or Angelica,you can always come see ?""This summer is going to be so much fun!!"you ran up stairs to pack and Angelica arrived at two go to her room to put your suitcase took you to Roy's you got there,a boy with blonde hair in a brade and a suit of armor talking to ."WOW!HE'S BIG!"you said in blonde boy looked at you and so did the suit of armor."Fullmetal,This is the girl I was talking about."said Roy.

~Ed's P.O.V~  
You and Al just arrived at central and are getting your next handed you the mission is what it said:  
You and Al are to protect a very important girl from the her away from him at all times.  
You handed the paper to Al so he could read it.`I wounder if she is cute...wait what am I thinking I haven't even seen her yet...I wounder how old she is?`Just then you herd someone talk."WOW!HE'S BIG!"said the turn around to see a little girl staring at looked at you and you gave her a smile."Fullmetal,This is the girl I was talking about.""What's her name?"asked Al not knowing that the little girl climmed up his back and sit on his ,Riza,and Roy started to laught a little."What?"Al asked."Hi!!"said the little girl.

~Al's P.O.V~  
"Hi!!"said the little turend your head to the right to see her sitting on your a surprised lookon your face you said"How did you get up there?""I climed silly."she said walked over to you and took her put her on his left hip and walked over to a couch and srt her down.

~Your P.O.V~  
came over and took you off the metal guy's sholder."Why don't you teel them your name."said "Ok.I'm Darkasia Mousy.""well it's nice to meet you Darkasia.I'm Ed and this is my little brother Al."said Ed"You can call me Dark and how old are you two."you said that he was 14 and Ed was 15."Your as old as my sister.""How old is your sister?"Ed asked."13."Just than a soldure ran in."Sir we captured one of the homunculi."said the soldure."witch one?""Greed.""Who's Greed?"you asked curiosly."A bad guy."said ."Can I see him?"you asked."Only if you stay with Al."said ."Okay."you said you and Al got there you saw Ed and fighting with a man you gussed was Greed.(It took you longer to get there because you where chasing a buterfly that was in the hallway.)Greed turned his head and saw got scared and ran behind (He was closer to you than Al.)and peeked out from behind him."What's little girlscared?"Greed said with a big smile on his ran to Al so he could take you where 4 inches away fromAl when Greed grabed started to cry trying to to strugle out of his next thing you knew greed blew up a room was coverd in covered your mouth so you couldn't screem and give there position where really,really scared now.

~envy's P.O.V~  
You had a bad felling that something was went to go get your daughter from the pipskique(Yes he knew.).You saw almost all the military looking for something,So you desited to easedrop."I can't belive he took her."said Ed."Ed, have to get her can't risk a 3 year old's life to Greed."said Roy."WHAT!!!"  
He's not to happy is he?(Daxy:I don't think so.)

~Ed's P.O.V~  
"WHAT!!!"You herd someone looked up to see Envy pissed off of what he herd."What happend to my daughter,pipskique!?"he asked angerly.(Let's say they told Envy what .)"Waitdid you just say Dark is your daughter?""Yes I did."Then he ran off.


	5. Part 3

~Lust's P.O.V~  
Your walking on the roof top's at central when you saw Envy run out of the military's jumped on the same roof you where sudenly stoped when he saw you."What's wrong with you Envy?""Greed has Darkasia.""Than let's go get her""what do you think I was doing""shut up."

~Your P.O.V~  
Greed took you to his hideout and locked you in the could see a light at the bottem of the door and could see the shadow's of someone's feet.`I want my daddy.I'm dose he want with me?I want to go home.`All of a sudden you could hear someone was walking toward the it opened you could see your dad standing there smileing at the fact that you where picked you up and you went home with put you in his bed and you fell asleep as he kissed your forhead.

~Envy'sP.O.V~  
You where walking back into the living room and saw Wrath on the coach."Hey Wrath,Your going to have someone to play with be nice to .""Did you just say "HER"?""Yes I did.""Okay!"Wrath said.

~Next morning~  
~Your P.O.V~  
When you woke up you went to explore your surroundings. You saw Sloth in the living room sitting on the couch. You ran over to her and smiled. She said"Good Morning.I'm surprised to see you hear.""My daddy brought me you seen him anywhere?""He should be back soon."Just then a little boy walks in and say's"Do you want to play outside while you wait for your dad?""Okay."The little boy said that his name was wrath and he helped you climb a was three hour's later and you two hear your dad panicingly call your had you climb on his back and he climbed down the you where on the ground you saw a butterfly and started to chase it(You really like to chase butterfly's a lot.).Wrath caught it for put it in your hand's gently and you two went suddenly felt some one pick you up and you droped the picked it up so it wouldn't get crushed."Where were you?You scared me half to death.I didn't know where you were.""I'm okay showed me how to climb a tree and he caught me that peritty butterfly.""Okay as long as you where with someone."

~Envy's P.O.V~  
You just came back from getting your daughter a little gift(It's a gift from Gluttony won't eat it.)when you noticed Dark was where searching and calling for where scared that someone took her away or even worse killed hear the back door open and you saw Dark and Wrath walk ran over,picked up and hugged droped what she was holding and Wrath picked it up."Where were you?You scared me half to death.I didn't know where you were.""I'm okay me how to climb a tree and he caught me that peritty butterfly.""Okay as long as you where with someone."You took her into her new room next to your's and told her to look in the box on her went to go find was sitting on the cauch looking at the now dead butterfly."Wrath,I need to ask you a favor.""Sure what is it?""Do you think that when i'm not hear to look out for Dark?""Sure!She's fun to play for some reassion she really like's to chase butterfly's and I help her.""Okay. listen me and the other's are going to HQ to casue some you and Dark can play in the frount ?""Okay."

~Your P.O.V~  
When your daddy left you opend the was a white kitten with a purple coller on in the eye's grew wide as you gently take the kitten out of the box and ran to your daddy to thank snuck behind him and hugged his leg with one jumped a little and then saw it was you.


	6. Part 4

~Next day~  
~Still you~  
You woke up and found Wrath in the living room waiting for where in the front yard playing tag when you herd people comeing."Brother,look!"said one."Hey that kinda look's like Dark.""Hmm?Hey that sound's like Ed and Al.""Dark let's go back inside."" Al.I have to go inside."You yelled to ran over to you and gave you a picked you up and started to walk back to fell asleep in his arm' Wrath tried to go get Envy and the other's.

~Ed's P.O.V~  
You where happy to see Dark look's so peacefull in her had Knoked out Wrath so he couldn't do anything about where at HQ and walked to Roy's wasn't there so you put Dark on the couch as you and Al went to go find Roy."Hey Roy!""Hm?Oh Ed it's do you want?""We have a surprise for you."

~Your P.O.V~  
You woke up in 's went to his desk and sat in his found a pice of paper and a pencile and started to didn't notice the door open and people walk looked up and saw.....


	7. Part 5

You looked up and saw ,,,and ."Colonal Mustang, haven't found any lead's to where dark is."said Havoc."Hi everyone!Do you want to see my picture?""Dark is that you?"said than Roy,Ed, and Al walked felt something on his leg and looked saw you hugging his picked you up and you showed him the picture."who's this?""That's my new kitten 't she peritty?"Riza walked over and asked"Do you want to go see your mom and sister?""YEA!"You,Riza,ARoy,Ed,and Al went to your"BIG"house(It's basicly a manssion.)and knocked on the opened the door and saw you."mom,Dark's hear!!!!"she yelled with mom ran in and hugged took Al to the backyard to show him something because the grown-up's needed to talk."Do yo see them Al?Do you see the baby fox's?""I see look raelly cute.""They where born the same time I they are also 3."

~Envy's P.O.V~  
When the four of you came back you saw hole's in the ground and a few trees was on the the ground unconsius with cut's and gashes every where."I wonder what happend hear?Dark where are you?You can come out now!""Th-they took her."said Wrath."What do you mean they took her?Who took her?""Ed and ran over,picked her up and she fell asleep in his arm's.I atacked to get her back but he put her on the ground so he and his brother could fight back.I ended up losing.""Maybe they took her to headqurters?""No,They would take her to Tiffiny."

click  
~Al's P.O.V~  
You where helping Dark with the baby fox's when you heard turned to that direction but nothing was you turend backed to Dark she wasn't there."BROTHER!"you yelled.

~Ed's P.O.V~  
You where talkig to Dark's mom about taking Dark on a few mission's with said it was okay and then you heard some thing."BROTHER!""That was Al.""AHHHHHH!""I thought I told you to shut her up.""Sorry.""Brother,terrorist's captured Dark and are takeing her to the train station!""Then we better go get her .Wind.I want you to find out what train they are on and where they are going."said Roy"Yes sir!"said Angelica and Tiffiny.(Tiffiny is the water alchemist and Angelica is the wind alchemist.)

~Your P.O.V~  
"Let me go!""Now why would we want to do that?""Because my daddy will beat you up!"Yea right kid."She's not lieing.""Daddy!""I thought I told you to shut her up!""Sorry sir."The guy that was holding you threw you aganst the wall and you fell unconsus.

~Envy's P.O.V~  
You saw one of the terrorist's throw your daughter into a knocked the shit out of where carring Dark back to the hideout when you where attacked by Ed.(Skiping the fight secne.)Ed was about to stab you in the heart but...


	8. Part 6

~Your P.O.V~  
You ran infront of your dad to protect him and ended up getting stabed in the heart by Ed."DADDY!!"you cried in pain as you fell to the ground dead.

~Your P.O.V~  
"There is no emergency."Ed said."Then why did you send Al in saying that there was an emergntcy?"asked .You walked up the step's unnoticed and hugged 's leg."Hm?Something has my leg."They all looked at his leg to see you."Dark!!!"They all said at .Riza came over and picked you up."Hi you miss me?""Of corse we did."said ."Hey,Dark,we have to go befor everyone come's home.""Okay Wrath i'm comeing.I have to go befor we get in my mom I said hi.""Okay Dark."they all got back to the hideout you changed back into your other cloth's and went on the roof with Wrath."How long have I been dead?""Hm.3 year's."" only felt like a few minutes."Wrath gave you a hug and you gave him a kiss on the lip's(He gave you a necklace:red crystalized snowflake).You both blushed new shade's of red."Hey Wrath,where are you!?"said someone."Oh no!It's Greed!I'll be right there Greed!I'll be right back okay?""Okay.I'll wait."Just than Greed was on the roof."So you where trying to hide is so cute.I'll be taking her now.""No you won't!"Greed attacked you and was able to dodge the attack but you got a deep gash on your left arm and right got you off the ran inside and hid in the corner where the couch and wall meet.2 hours later Greed left and Wrath was knocked out."Wrath wake happened?Where's DEark?"asked pointed inside and said"She's was hideing when Greed and I fought."When Envy herd you where inside he saw a blood trail in the liveing room."Why is there blood every where?"asked Sloth."Dark where are you!?Dark!""Daddy."Envy looked at the corner of the room and saw you bleeding from two deep gashes and you where picked you up and bandaged your leg and arm and put you to you woke up the next day you went and sat outside waiting for everyone to wake up.(Okay I would like to take the time to tell you about your power' you watch InuYasha you'll know about Kikyo's soul colecter' has soul colecter's except two are black and sit on her head like hair can also change into a light angle or dark evan has the powerto make the philosophers stone out of her blood and a soul back to the quiz.)You saw this strange door and walked over to where walking back to the house when a bunch of arm's come out of the strange door and started to pull you was just walking out the back door and saw what was going on."Dark!!!!!""Wrath what's going on?"asked everyone and then there eye's was too late to do anything because the door's closed and dissappered as well as you.

~Envy's P.O.V~  
You saw your daughter on the ground dead.`She protected me.I will do anything to bring her back.`you grabbed Dark's body and ran back to the hideout."Hello 's wrong with you?"Lust had a sad look on your face and looked at Dark's lifeless others walked saw a open hole in Dark's chest(Where the heart is)."What happend to Dark?"Wrath asked."She died while protecting me from dieing.""Who did it?"asked Sloth."The pipsquike.""Why don't you take her to Dante?This way she will be alive but have the same power's she dose now."Lust said"It's going to take a while."you said.

~3 year's later~  
~What you are seeing~  
(just imagen yourself floating in the dark and everything echos.)"Where am I?I'm so ...Daddy where are you!?""It's not yet your come back.""Who are you?""I'm hear to bring you back to tour world."You see a white light and the next thing you knew you opened your eye's and you could see your dad smileing at you."Daddy!?"you yelled and strted to picked you up and started to leave.  
yay i'm alive!(Me:*backs away slowly*)Hey where are you going?!(Me:uuuuhhhh*runs for life*)hey get your ass back here!!!!

~Envy's P.O.V~  
You saw Dark open her eye' started to said"daddy"You picked her up and started to head back to the hideout.

~Ed's P.O.V~  
"I can't belive I killed her.I'm so stupid.""No your not you notice that she ran infront of Envy to protect wasn't your falt.""Yes it was his took three year's of my sister's life."said Angelica(Ed is 18,Al is 17,Angelica is 16.)

~Wrath's P.O.V~  
`I miss had a really nice smile.I can atleast admit to myself that I loved her.`You felt arm's wrap around your turned to see who it was."Dark?""I missed you you show me how to climb a tree agean?""Sure."you said with a big smile on your face.

~Your P.O.V~  
(Your clothes are:a black sundress,black sandles,two black ribbons for your pigtail's,black wristbands,and a black choker.)Wrath showed you how to climb a tree others went to central and Wrath gave you a kiss on the cheek and said that he loved you.`I feal the same way for him.`"I love you too Wrath.""You want to go walk around the city?""Okay!!"You went to change your dress to a pink short sleve dress that gose to your knee' had a big white heart in the middle of it and it alturnated between pink and white."Okay i'm ready!"5 minuts later you and Wrath pass by saw Ed really really Wrath wasn't looking you walked over to Ed and walked behind had his head down deep in wrapped your tiny arm's around his neack and gave him a hug.(The oroborus symble is under your right eye on the right cheek.)

~Ed's P.O.V~  
You where deep in thought when you felt small arm's wrap around your person that did that was hugging let go and sat on your right."I'm soory if I made you sad."said the voice."Brother!Roy said that there was a little boy and little girl where walking around said that the little boy looked like Wrath and the little girl look's like...""Look's like who Al?""Like Dark."When you heard Dark's name you felt sad agean."Hey,Ed,Who's the little girl.?"You turned your head to the little had a big smile on her face."Hey,Al,go get Roy,Riza,Armstrong,Hughes,and them it's an emergancy.(Oh by the way if your wondering where Wrath is he let you go see everyone.)"Okay brother.""Is that really you Dark?""Yes and i'm sorry that I made you sad.""It's and you don't need to hide your oroborus symble."" you help me take the bandaid off?""Sure."You took tha bandaid off her symble and she looked really cute with it.

~Riza's P.O.V~  
You,Roy,Havoc,Armstrong,and Hughes where just sitting down doing nothing when Al came in the door."Uh,brother said there was an emergensy outside.""Than let's go see what this emergentsy is."said all ran outside and saw Ed talking to a little girl with purple hair and he was smiling for the first time in three year's."So Edwared,what's this so called emergentsy?"you said.


	9. Part 7

~Your P.O.V~

"Where am I?""Everyone look!It's the misstress!"Who are you?""It's us L&R,remember?"(L&R are the the two black soul colecters.L sit's on the left side and R sit's on the right.)"Why do I feel taller?""Your human.""I am!I'm a normal 6 year old?Except for my powers that is."" let's begin your training Dark.""Okay."

~10 YEAR'S LATER~

~Envy's P.O.V~

"We should head Dark will be there."Said ,Sloth,and Gluttony nodded there head's in agreement.

~Wrath's P.O.V~ Youn are walking through central thinking about that kiss Dark gave you 10 year's ago.`I miss her so much.I just want to hold her in my arm's agean.I love her very much.`"I better head other's will beback soon."You said to yourself walking back to the hideout.

~Your P.O.V~

" training is may now go back to your world.""You don't know how long i've waited for this day.""But first you must change and get the oficile marking."You put on a pair of black short shorts,a red tube top,red boot's with black soles(that go up to the knee),a red snowflake necklace that Wrath gave you,and an over shirt jacket thingy that dosen't closeand it's short marking is like Izumi's except the wing's are longer and gaged and around the crown are marking is blue."I'm readyto go to the outside world.L,R,let's go."L&R flew to you and landed on your head making your hair acsessories.(Their tails go downto your butt.) ~outside the door'~ "The city really dosn't seem to have changed much.""Excuse me miss but are you lost?"" kind of.I'm trying to find my father and...OH MY GOD!""Hm. What's wrong?""Don't you remember me?""I don't think we've met before miss."It's me!Dark!""Dark is that really you?"" where is ?""Currection,it's .We got you want to see her?""You know I do!You do know you've shrunk ." "You just got taller." he said in an annoyed voice. `Now I know how Fullmetal feel's.` You both made it to Roy's house. You where behind him (You were hiding to surprise everyone.) and saw Riza, Armstrong, Ross, Bloch, Havoc, Hughes, Ed and Al. "Hey Roy, where have you been?" asked Hughes. "Yea, we've been waiting for two hours." said Ed annoyed. "Well I have a surprise for everyone. You remember Dark right?" Everyone looked down kind of sad. "Thanks for reminding us." Ed and Al said even more sad than the rest. "Aw, don't be sad guy's." you said.

~Ed's P.O.V~

"Aw, don't be sad guy's." said a sweet voice from behind Roy. "Who's there?" you asked. "It's me Dark. I'm like 16 now." said the voice. The next thing you knew, you were hugging Dark and you were glad to see her. "Have you guy's seen my dad or Wrath?""If you go to the forest, there is a house there. Wrath should be there." Al said. "Thank you so much guy's. I'll see you later." and she ran off.

~Wrath's P.O.V~

Greed and Pride are arguing about some new girl in Central and you see a soul colecter for the first time in 10 year's. `Those are Dark's. Maybe she's back.`

~Your P.O.V~

You saw the old hide out. Three guy's are stareing at your soul colecter. You reconized the one with sharp teeth. "Oh my god. Not you." You said. Then out of nowhere, four other people showed up. "Has she come back yet?" asked the green haired guy. You knew they were talking about you. "Yes." You said loud enough for them to hear.

That's it for now. Sorry it has been a long time. I lost my written copy in my room and then I found it again before we moved and than I lost it again. I just recently found it last weekend and had time today to type the rest up. Only two more part's left and then I'll start typing the sequle.


End file.
